bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouscylla
"The eldest Sister of Death, fighting Rouscylla is said to lead to one's own death." -Description Rouscylla is a Super Boss encountered only and only at The Ruins through special occasions. It takes the form of a Hybrid Death Mk. II with the legs from the Blimp Spider Mech, making it a dangerous boss to any player who is inexperienced. Appearance Rouscylla has the appearance of a Death Mk. II, but more darker and has more red on the sides of the main blimp, accompanied by 4 pairs of red spider legs. She has 4 red Hakai Turrets with 4 turrets on the sides of the blimp as well as two red "arms" without barriers. She also has 4 Death Heat Rays on the back of the blimp, and along with 5 red auracrysts in a pentagram formation. Stats Rouscylla's base has around 444,000 HP, while her 4 Hakai Turrets has around 6,500 HP each totaled 26,000 HP, and her four pairs of turrets has an amount of 945 HP each adding a total of 7,560 HP, the cores of her two "Arms" has an amount of 8,500 HP each, total around 17,000 HP and the four Death Heat Rays has 4,444 HP each adding up to 17,776 HP. Her 5 red auracrysts has an amount of 15,000 HP each add up to 75,000 HP and her 4 pairs of spider legs has around 900 HP each added up together being 7,200 HP, making Rouscylla's HP a total of 595,481 HP. When moving, Rouscylla has the speed of a Glued Blue Bloon. She is immune to darts and has 15% resistance to explosives, 15% resistance to magic, 30% resistance to fire and 20% resistance to lasers. Attacks She uses her 4 Hakai Turrets to aim at your towers. Each Hakai Turret takes 7.5 seconds to do a full 360-degree rotation. When attacking, they start from an RPM of 80 RPM to a maximum charge of 480 RPM. Each shell from each Hakai Turret of Rouscylla deals around only 2 HP of Damage, and they cannot penetrate through shields. For her turrets, they randomly aim at your towers and fire a projectile every 2 seconds, dealing 1 HP of damage with a pierce of 3. Cannot penetrate through shields. She also uses her "Arms" to attack your strongest towers. They detach from the sides of the blimp first before finally aiming themselves at your strongest tower, and when they do, they charge an energy ball for 10 seconds and then firing a red ray that deals around 50 HP of damage for 5 seconds. They can penetrate through level 1 shields but not level 2 shields. After firing the beams, the "Arms" reattach themselves back to the sides of the blimp to reload for 30 seconds before preparing to attack again. The Death Heat Rays also aim at your towers randomly, they charge up for a few seconds (Around 2-3 seconds) before firing a Heat Ray that deals 10 HP of damage with a burning effect that lasts for 5 seconds. Rouscylla's legs can also deal damage, every time she takes a step, and she steps on a tower, it deals around 2 HP of damage. So far, all of her weapons and her spider legs cannot penetrate through level 1 shields except for "Arms". Abilities Active Spider Jump She positions her legs before jumping high into the air, and then landing on a tower, crushing it, dealing a massive amount ot 25 HP of damage with an AoE of 125 pixel radius and 10 HP of damage. It also causes a stun effect on the tower if it survives for 8 seconds. It can be indicated by her shadow hovering over a tower. Also, this attack does not affect water-based towers, as Rouscylla will immediately splash into the water and drown, giving the player an instant win. Flurry Jab She positions herself on the ground and then she unleashes a rapid amount of jabs to the tower, dealing 1 HP per 0.5 seconds, lasting for 5 seconds. The total HP is 10 HP dealt to a tower. Red Rose Rouscylla puts her Hakai Turrets in a formation that is similar to that of a battleship seen from the top-down view (image will be placed of course...) before firing a bunch of projectiles for 10 seconds, at a rate of only 120 RPM and moving each of those Hakai Turrets in a 45-degree angle and back. Spider Ram Roucsylla looks in a direction of a tower and she positions herself for 3 seconds before rushing at a tower in the speed of a pink bloon, all towers in her path recieve 25 HP of Damage and a stun lasting for 10 seconds. Auracryst Overcharge After and every 1 minute of fighting Rouscylla, she uses one of her five auracrysts to attack your towers, first by going to the center of the map and finally glowing really bright then finally electrocuting 5 towers, shocking them by dealing 40 HP of Damage and an electrocuted effect that disables a mechanical tower for 5 seconds. Rouskill-Maximus This happens only the time she reaches only 10,000 HP left, and only if her Death Heat Rays and her "Arms" are not repaired yet. She detaches her "Arms" (If they aren't detached yet) and then the "Arms" and the Death Heat Rays aim in 6 different directions, and then she charges up for 15 seconds and finally firing large rays that deal around 65 HP of Damage with a pierce of 5. Passive Self-healing Rouscylla automatically heals herself by generating 25 HP per 0.75 seconds, and also repairs her parts by 5 HP per 1.25 seconds. Death Absorption When an ability used to target bloons, such as the MOAB-Takedown, the Summon Phoenix, and the MOAB Assassin's ability, Rouscylla "absorbs" that ability, becoming temporarily immune to that ability for 30 seconds and if triggered the same time, it converts the damage the ability dealt into healing Rouscylla by 50% of the damage dealt to her. It's best not to spam abilities to her, she eats them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Rouscylla: Yum! Abilities for Break/Lunch/Dinner! MIB Resistance The perks of the MIB will not affect Rouscylla. An example; A black bloon can be popped by a Bomb Tower in the range of an MIB, but a Black Bloon with MIB Resistance cannot be popped by a Bomb Tower. The same applies to a White Bloons, Zebra Bloons & Lead Bloons. Trivia * Rouscylla is one of the bosses that takes the form of a hybrid; a blimp and a spider. * There is a theory that Rouscylla is a Death Mk. II and a Blimp Spider Mech have combined into a single boss. * Rouscylla has no fangs, unlike Desmikiv. * Rouscylla may be qualified as a Super Boss due to the stats and abilities both passive and active, and the tactics needed to defeat her. * She is also one of the first Super Bosses encountered by the player. * There is an unused form of Rouscylla, its appearance is inverted colors, called Shanouskila. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps